1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to a protective garment for animals, more particularly, dogs. In particular, the present invention relates to a garment which can be worn by an animal such as a dog during menses, or during heat, so as to allow the dog to maintain it normal bodily functions, but to prevent the dog from engaging in copulation.
2. General Background of the Invention
There are millions of dog owners who raise their dogs either in the confines of an interior space such as apartment or a house, or with an enclosed yard. Of course, when the dog is maintained indoors, it is necessary that the dog be allowed to relieve itself exterior to the home or apartment on a regular basis. One of the concerns in this endeavor is the fact that dogs go through a period of being in heat which attracts members of the opposite sex, which may result in unwanted and undesired pregnancy of the dog.
Therefore, there is a need for allowing a dog, whether it be male or female, to be allowed to relieve itself outdoors yet not be susceptible to being impregnated in the case of a female or having the ability to impregnate a female, in the case of a male, when the female is in heat. Also, there is a need for a garment that could be worn by a dog when the dog is undergoing menstruation so that there could be a protective pad placed on the dog so as to avoid the flow from making contact with carpet or furniture, which would cause an unwanted stain or blemish on the item.
There is prior art in this area which is known by the applicant and is listed on the prior art statement which is being submitted herewith.